In The End
by Baku
Summary: An Epilogue in the ending of FFVII with Nanaki and his kin reflecting on the past


XIII By: Baku  
  
Author's Note: This story is related to Nanaki and his kin at the end of Final Fantasy 7. This is just, in my view, what had happened between the three. This story is relatively short, and I hope that at least somebody will indulge reading it. Oh, and i'm also aware of some random spelling errors here and there. :)  
  
The pummle of paws agaisnt the dried soil in match with the beating of the drums was in a perfect harmony of a rhythm. Three bodies scarred by the midnight whorls and swirls of tribal shapes had whisked through the canyon like silent ghosts. One male, two little ones. Each of their pelts was a firey red, piercing eyes of burning crimson adding fuel to their burning fur. The brownish mahogany mane of the male lion had blown freely in the wind, tangled strings of feathers and charms also swaying in the passing breeze. The lion was an impressive creature, and quite bulky from the limbs. Eternally did the flaming tail withhold from being extinguished, and to this day, it still burned in its honor.  
  
Acoya and Nayeli didn't have much trouble running alongside their father. They were the exact replica of what Nanaki was, and had a little shimmer of Seto's yielding havoc on themselves. As little ones, they were impressivly strong. The occasional cloud of dust blocked their visions from the streaking of their fathers, but they were able to subside next to him. Departing from the ruins of Cosmo Canyon, they had travelled over what was once the forsaken lands, the forsaken lands their very father used to venture back and forth. From the evolution and time of 5000 years since the defeat of the meteor, the lands have become more aquatic. Eventually did erosion take it's course and develope streaming cascades of multiple rivers and lakes that were dotted amongst the plains. Once were the lands of the outskirts of Midgar and the plains of Kalm, now nothing of the past was left except only moistened mashlands.  
  
The trio had hiked up an embarkment embedded in the canyon's wall. Mimicking steps, great leaps and springs were taken, until Nanaki had reached the top of the canyon's wall where a perfect overview of what was left of the skeleton of Midgar lay amongst a water logged enviroment. Flicker of sparse flames was given as he turned at the arrival of the two little ones shorty behind. Both of their eyes had widened at the emerald lands, the stunning beauty of nature obscured by the black ruins. All in all, still this was not their first time that they have once been here.  
  
Ever since the two sisters were born, in every six months were they to travel to this very spot, to pay reverence along with Nanaki about the once underground movement, AVALANCHE, the sinister corporation ShinRa, and the hidden tales of the Promised Lands and of Sephiroth. This place was where everything had started out to progress. Nanaki was amazed some of the holdings still had remained after all the years had gone by. And in all these years were the remembrance of Cloud and the posse recorded within the scrolls and the pages of books kept tucked away in Burgenhagen's laboratory. In every hour on this particular day had changed the course of his life forever, and will it always be branded in his memory. Every hour on this day, he had thought about the past, about the good times, the bad times, and the victorious times. Inside he had wanted to grieve over the pride. But he couldn't put in the effort to do so.  
  
Cloud was long gone. Five thousand years ago. Along with the rest of what AVALANCE was but they will always be borught down in history through the ages. Well, Cait Sith's parts were the only items that had still remained, but Reeve had perished along with the others. The cat's and the moogle's parts were in mint shape, and kept in a glass encased viewing in a shrine near Wutai. What happened after everythin was through with the rest?  
  
After the chaos had ended after holy had came, Cloud and Tifa had later vowed the marrages to eachother. He could almost still taste the vanilla frosting from the kupo nut cake on his tongue, he could still almost smell the perfume Tifa had worn at the ceremony. They had a son and a daughter, both whom had grown themselves and produced children of their own so on and so forth. Barret retired from AVALANCHE and had went back home to take care of his daughter Marlene, who infact had grown very famous around the world as an actress featured in random television series. Cid had opened an airship shop of his own and had continued to live with Shera. Sadly, though, Yuffie had pursued her adventures of continuing to be a ninja, and fate had caught with her gimmicks when she fell and broke her spine from falling off a roof one night in Wutai while trying to escape from a local mafia. Her ashes were scattered amongst the fire cave. Lastly out of the group, nobody was sure where Vincent had dissappeared to. Some have said that he was exterminated by what was left of the ShinRa employees, but others say that he had went to Lucrecia's Cave and remained there til he had passed on.  
  
And for Nanaki, he had came back to the early Cosmo Canyon, often going to visit Cloud and Tifa in their villa, and visiting the others as well. He had remained there with grandfather until time had begun to take it's course and the souls of those he once knew started to fade into oblivion. All of them except Yuffie were placed near the Ancient City ruins as their resting places in the ground. Rowed up in the soil they had layed their final sleeps in the sleeping forest each with a specially made stone mounment above their graves.  
  
It was beautiful. Everytime that he had came here and gazed at the monument all day, he would feel a sense of somewhat release from it all. Regretting all the faults made. It had at the same time gave him great sorrow. He had missed the rugged life and the adventures with Cloud and the crew. Nothing from magic could reverse the trackings of time, to travel back into the past and relive it once again. A smirk had crossed his jaws and a throatly roar had exceeded from his body, raising his muzzle and letting the howl ring all through the lands. The two females had looked to their father, smiles gracing their muzzles as they let their small cries sing along with his. From the skies above, the appearence of geese flew freely in the breeze, replying to the howling lions with their honking calls.  
  
The flock had soared in the direction of Midgar and over the ruins. Nanaki settled on his haunches and took a glance over at the females. They each had settled on his sides, Acoya nuzzling his left leg as she watched the ruins with silence. Nayeli had layed on the other side, watching proudly along her father. Nanaki had wrapped his tail around Acoya, the flame merging with her own ember. His paw embraced the neck of the other, pulling her close. "My daughters, how beautiful the scenery is." He had spoke lowly. Nayeli gazed up to him. "Father, do you think that Midgar will ever come back someday, that there will be plans of us living there?" Nanaki had smiled faintly and shook his head lightly.  
  
"My daughter, I believe the improvements for such is scarce. The land is a holy sanctuary. Besides, no one dares to step foot on the lands. It is just best to keep things this way and honor the way it is now. It is a reminder of the world we had used to live in. It is a reminder to us to not medle with the forces of nature, and the forces of this Gaia." Nayeli had looked down at the lands in deep thought. Nanaki had loomed his gaze over the ruins, when Acoya spoke. "Do you think that they'll come back?"  
  
"Their souls are entwined in the lifestream. They are not eternally dead. They are still watching us beneath our paws, always. We will know when they come back.. we will feel their souls swirling around us when they have decided to come." Acoya had nodded in silence at Nanaki, giving a light snort.  
  
With a gruff clearing of his voice, he had spoke again. "Keep those that you cherish locked away in your hearts forever. Father time does not yield for no one, and before you know they will dissappear from this world. Your kin will learn about this as well. It will be an eternal cycle that will be passed down to your children, your children's children, and your great, great, great children. This day is a celebration for our life here and will always be remembered on the seventh month on the seventh day."  
  
A pause of breath, then he had continued, raising on his paws and performing the rite of fur straightening. "Remember that life is what you make of it, and survival is to key to facing the darkest times of the world. If you strive your energy and beliefs like we have, you can accomplish anything." A nuzzle to both of his daughters, and a trio of a hymm to the lands below.  
  
Greenish liquid had flowed in the streams and around the watery resevoirs flowing thickly like honey. The land had glowered with the miraculus illumination of the light stream. The light and the songs had communicated with eachother, and had fitted into a harmony among eachother as a siren of a pleasant melody had emitted from the ruins, humming and waking the spirits of the past and the world once again. 


End file.
